What she Cherished Most
by OddCompass
Summary: How could life continue to exist and go on without noticing this little thing? No one knows. No one cares to think about it, too preoccupied with their problems to realize what was under their noses this entire time. No, none of them were her. No one could be her.


Title: What she Cherished Most

Writer: Oddcompass

Pairings: Kanji/Naoto

Warning(s): No dialogue, No character description (Can that even be noted as a warning?)

A/N: Hello there, again! Well, this is just a short little story that came to mind one random day. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was so exquisitely done that it was almost easy to overlook. _Almost._ Everyone one else easily bypassed it, unaffected nor noticing its presence. They all, in a small part of their brain that they'll never reach, ignored this little detail. Walked past it, look away from it, shunned it away from them. No one gave it any attention, not even the slightest look or smile was spared in its way. How could people ignore something so grand, so beautiful, so extraordinary? How could life continue to exist and go on without noticing this little thing? No one knows. No one cares to think about it, too preoccupied with their problems to realize what was under their noses this entire time. No, none of them were her.

_ No one could be her. _

She saw it. She couldn't take her eyes off it. She tingled with the remembrance of the discovery, smiled with knowing she saw it first, laughed knowing that she got the best thing in her life. She tended to it everyday, nursed, and looked after it. She knew. She knew just how important something as such as she possessed should be cared for with the utmost care, as if it were her child.

No one could see it in her, though. No one. Not one single person. She still cared for it nonetheless. She knew someone would find worth in it. She knew that it would be worth all her troubles in the end. She was strong-willed, smart, inquisitive, beautiful; everything every woman wants to be. She kept both her cherished possession and herself in tip top shape. She wouldn't let anything of hers go to waste.

And again someone saw it. He didn't know he saw it, but he knew that there was something about her that made his heart quake with fear (_fear of what, exactly?_), his palms sweat with nervousness (_what does he have to be nervous about?_), and his mouth go dry with excitement (_excitement? What for?_). He noticed that small thing within her and approached her. He was nervous, a wreck, undesirable. He began to wonder why he even talked to her, what it was he saw in her, why he _noticed_ her. Then she responded. And he responded back. The held a conversation for so long they forgot about the time, their separate lives, themselves. They could only think of each other, hours on end. Even as they reluctantly part, they could only think of each other. What is wrong with them? They only know the others name and yet, they're fluttering around happily, hoping, praying that they'll run into each other another day and talk more, laugh more, _love more_. Wait, what? That's not right. Love doesn't happen at first sight. That's only in sappy love stories and movies. That doesn't apply to them.

And yet. _And yet..._

Neither of them know it, but she gave a piece of that tiny little thing she cherished and loved above anything. She could feel that it had left, that little piece, but she was alright with that. She felt that whoever has it would take as good of care of it as she had. Would love, cherish, and show it off to others even if they didn't know where it came from. She smiled.

He didn't know it was there, but took glorious care of what he felt was inside of him. He would tend to it just as the girl did, love it just as the girl did, nursed it just as the girl did, looked after it just as the girl did. He did everything exactly as she did except he didn't approach anyone else, he didn't watch girls walk by, he didn't give a piece of it away.

Though neither of them saw each other again, they each held the reminder of each other in their hearts, minds, bodies, and souls. No one knows what those two people held deep within them, but slowly, two new pairs of people noticed some of it for themselves as well.


End file.
